


Patins à Roulettes

by gremwrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: -ish? vibes. idk, Cottagecore, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, art gallery, the title is just google translated french for rollerskates dont ask my friend told me that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremwrites/pseuds/gremwrites
Summary: In a gallery of elegant artworks all he could admire was the taller boy in front of him. Walking into a room, the two stumbled upon an item as if waiting for them there; roller-skates. Holding hands to balance their weight they slowly shifted their balance, trying their best not to fall on top of each other in the aristocratic hallways of the art gallery they waltzed in.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Patins à Roulettes

**Author's Note:**

> um hey! i just wanted to post something short and quick to prepare for an upcoming komahina fic i have that'll be wayy longer than this, also to get used to how ao3 works and all that,, maybe get some people to read this and gather up the audience for the bigger project, enjoy!

Hinata's gaze pierced through the tall glass window as he observed the view before him. Dark brown wood of the trees contrasted the moss that enveloped them. Luscious bushes and ferns adorned with roses and poppies that matched the red mushrooms growing near, all with the yellowish-green of the grass below making an overall magical and enchanting sight to see..  
The sight was almost.. enchanting to him. But it wasn't nearly as enchanting as the man to his side.  
He glanced at his lover beside him, a gush of wind brushed against Nagito's tied hair as he admired the painting before him. The morning sunlight reflected on his pale hair and skin, soft expression of admiration and focus highlighted in the most alluring way possible.  
In a gallery of elegant artworks all he could admire was the taller boy beside him.  
"uhm.. Hajime?"  
"y- yeah?" caught off-guard, he could only respond bashfully  
"You're staring" Nagito giggled at Hajime before he pulled the latter's hand to gaze at another painting.  
They walked slowly, inspecting each painting and taking their times, as if the world sat still and the only hearts beating were theirs. Paying just as much attention to both each other and the masterpieces before them.

As they stood there walking in circles admiring everything from the art to architecture of the elegant building, the people inside slowly filed out. Leaving only a few left behind to tend for the arts. The two couldn't care less, laughing and trailing along paths to explore the now abandoned aristocratic home they're in.

Walking into a room, the two stumbled upon an item as if waiting for them there.  
“ah, I’ve been wanting to use these one day! How lucky of me…” before Hajime could reply the other boy picked up a pair of roller skates before gifting it to him.  
“er- rollerskates? I didn’t expect you to like these, Nagito”  
“and I didn’t expect to find such a thing in a place like this, and yet here we are” Hajime smirked and Nagito’s cheeky remark. The boy was usually so nice to others he can’t help but admire this side of Nagito only he sees from time to time, the side that’s more human and approachable instead of a doormat for other people that he sees as above him. Smiling to himself, he watched as Nagito equip the roller skates from earlier before sitting down and repeating the action.

~~~~~

Holding hands to balance their weight they slowly shifted their balance, trying their best not to fall on top of each other in the hallways, The two joked which would pay for the costs if either dropped an ornament while skating.  
Nagito was still unbalanced however, weighted by his jacket combined with his inexperience on the roller-skates itself. He took off his coat revealing his white silk button-up with bishop sleeves tucked into the tight fit of his pants. Hajime held onto the other's coat on one arm, treasuring how fast of a learner Nagito was as the latter smoothly glided over marble, contrasting their stumbling earlier. His movements were almost heavenly as he glided forwards and opened his eyes to greet the brunette in front of him. Hajime copied the other by removing his coat and folding it over his arm just like he did with Nagito's coat.  
An inviting pale hand reached out to him as they both continued to waltz slowly all around the room and leaking into the next halls.

Nagito's soft face held concentration in an attempt to balance himself while hand in hand with Hinata but his features sharpened in surprise when the brunette held his hand again. They entered a long corridor with glass ceilings and breezed through the marbled sunlight above them. Hair tousled by the wind, the two laughed and giggled as if the world was theirs and time stopped just for them.  
They continued after leaving the long corridor and started to skate slower. Holding each other’s hands, now not for balance but just out of need to be closer. Marveling in the emptiness of the once full gallery that now feels like theirs.

Wheels beneath their feet grumble in their weight but the lightness of the air and the lovers' movements contrasted it so wonderfully before they knew it the were nearing the exit and the dreamlike trance Hajime was in stopped when a soft voice giggled.  
"that was fun, wasn’t it?" his smile couldn't be brighter, the luscious lime greens of the forest glowed in his eyes, pure greys and beige of the structure above them made Nagito’s hair and skin almost heavenly. The tint of red dusted in his cheeks reflected in vibrant roses and mushrooms blooming in the trees  
"Hajime? I-is there something on my face?" shit. He was staring wasn’t he.  
"erm- no, y-you're perfect.." The taller boy laughed off the nervous tone as he put down the pair of shoes he took off already.  
"let’s go home, Hinata-kun”  
Nagito said softly as stepped onto the damp grass barefoot, holding his shoes on one hand and the other reaching for the stoked man in front of him.  
The two frolicked in the uneven grass and bounced on cracked stone all holding each others arms, before finally returning to the crowd and pulling a taxi to go home with.

Today was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very appreciative of comments and kudos!! i'd honestly appreciate constructive criticism via comments a lot more since, (idk if you can tell by the fact this is the first thing published here) it's my first ever fanfic and i'd like your thoughts on it :) !


End file.
